


Quiet

by bunseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, thats it its just really really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunseok/pseuds/bunseok
Summary: Taeyong’s pink hair was still damp as Johnny ran his hands through it. It smelled sweet, freshly conditioned from his shower, and Johnny couldn’t help but lean down to bury his nose in it and breathe in. A soothing combination of watermelon, strawberry, and Taeyong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> yall... i fucking teared up writing this. quarantine has got me so fucking lonely and touch starved if i dont have some tender gay sex soon i might actually die. and taeyong has been so fucking cute lately, its really not helping :(((
> 
> anyways uhh enjoy!

Taeyong’s pink hair was still damp as Johnny ran his hands through it. It smelled sweet, freshly conditioned from his shower, and Johnny couldn’t help but lean down to bury his nose in it and breathe in. A soothing combination of watermelon, strawberry, and Taeyong.

Taeyong’s hands were busy too, twisting in Johnny’s hair and running up and down his back. He cried out softly with every thrust of Johnny inside him, small catches of breath in his mouth that Johnny could feel on his own skin. Johnny moved down from Taeyong’s hair to kiss him, and he felt Taeyong’s fingers curl on his back when he slipped his tongue between his lips. He brought a hand up to grope gently at Taeyong’s chest, rolling a nipple between his fingers.

Taeyong’s legs, wrapped around Johnny’s waist, squeezed a little tighter when Johnny pinched his nipple tenderly. Johnny could feel him clench slightly around him, and he hummed soothingly.

“You feel so good,” Johnny slurred quietly onto Taeyong’s lips, and Taeyong moaned.

Taeyong’s arms went up to Johnny’s shoulders, slinging around his neck to pull him closer. Johnny moved his hands to either side of Taeyong’s face as he kissed him again, deeper than before, but slower. The two of them had all the time in the world, and they both knew it.

Johnny’s thrusts were slow, smooth, and Taeyong at this point would usually be begging for him to go faster, harder. But tonight was different. He just lay there, letting himself feel every inch of Johnny move inside him, letting the gentle pleasure seep into every nook and cranny of his body. He tried to pull Johnny even closer, but their bodies were already completely flush against each other. His legs squeezed tighter around Johnny’s waist.

The wet sounds of sex mixed with their gentle kisses and quiet moans. The room was warm, dark, and smelled like Johnny.

“Feel good?” Johnny murmured, as his mouth moved from Taeyong’s lips to his neck. He pressed some wet, gentle kisses to the skin there, and Taeyong shivered when Johnny reached the spot just under his jawline that he knew Taeyong loved.

“Ah…” Taeyong gasped quietly, his palms running slowly all over Johnny’s body, everywhere he could reach. “Yes. You?”

“Mmm,” Johnny affirmed, and he pushed deep and grinded his hips around for a moment as he did this. “You feel so, so good.”

“Mmh,” Taeyong grunted, “So good.”

Taeyong’s hand went to Johnny’s, and the two interlaced fingers, hands resting on the pillow right beside Taeyong’s head. Johnny could feel Taeyong’s grip tighten with each slow thrust. They kissed again, tasting one another, panting softly into each other’s mouths.

“I love you,” Taeyong breathed as soon as their lips broke, and his eyes, which had fallen shut long ago, cracked open to gaze up at Johnny.

“I love you,” Johnny said back, and their words bloomed in his chest, filling him up so warmly. He wanted to hold Taeyong tighter, to keep the two of them in this room forever, to never stop feeling Taeyong’s skin on his, Taeyong’s breath on his lips.

Taeyong arched his back and moaned, his hand tightly squeezing Johnny’s.

“Are you close?” Johnny asked, as he pressed his lips to the corner of Taeyong’s mouth.

“I’m… I’m getting there.”

Johnny’s other hand went back into Taeyong’s hair, and he squeezed Taeyong’s hand comfortingly as he gently pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

“Ah- Johnny,” Taeyong choked out, and Johnny could feel Taeyong’s thighs around his waist beginning to shake. “Johnny,” He said again, voice tinged with desperation.

“You’re okay,” Johnny murmured. He kissed everywhere on Taeyong’s face, his nose, forehead, cheekbones, jaw, then finally lips, still moving slow and steady inside him. “It’s okay baby, you’re okay. Come for me.”

His fingers combed gently through Taeyong’s hair, and he watched as Taeyong became closer and closer to his climax.

Finally, Taeyong’s back arched and his hand squeezed so tight around Johnny’s, it was like he was trying to break the bones in Johnny’s palm. He kept his eyes open, gazing directly into Johnny’s eyes with red cheeks and blown out pupils as he shook and released cum onto his stomach.

Johnny held his gaze, kept stroking his hair and murmuring soft nothings to Taeyong as he moaned through his orgasm. He kept thrusting inside him until Taeyong finally grew still, his eyes falling shut. He pulled out slowly, smiled at the small grunt of displeasure this prompted from Taeyong, and jerked himself off quickly to completion. He came onto Taeyong’s stomach, joining the mess already there, with a long, low groan.

He collapsed next to Taeyong on the mattress, and Taeyong opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. The two of them smiled at each other as they both caught their breath, and Johnny wished he could take a photograph in his mind of the look in Taeyong’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” Johnny said.

Taeyong rolled onto his side and moved closer, catching Johnny’s lips in his own. They kissed like there was nothing else to do in the world. When they pulled away, Taeyong smiled so big it took up his entire face. Johnny pretended to wince and cover his eyes, as if he was blinded, and Taeyong giggled.

“I love you too,” Taeyong finally said, and he looked like he would never stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me feedback it keeps me motivated! thanks so much for reading! <3


End file.
